The project has as its main objective the development of a battery of behavioral tests to be used for screening and diagnosis for clinical and research purposes in health hazard evaluation. These tests are to be applicable for individuals from age 5 to age 65. The tests are conceptualized as having empirical validity, in that each one would be functionally related to a psychological process, reliability (consistency) and sensitivity as measured by the susceptibility of test performance to varying degrees of Blood Alcohol Concentrations (BAC) in adult subjects. The tests are to provide as their basic datum a slope or function related to the underlying psycological process, rather than a mean or average score.